In the operation of a system for the manufacture of hot briquettes from a mass of metallic chips, a briquette is customarily formed by compressing a mass of discrete chips into the space lying between contra-rotating rolls in which depressed portions have been indexed to hold a quantity of chips therebetween.
In order that a greater density may be imparted to the briquettes so they will have a greater resistance to spalling and breakage, reciprocating presses have been developed for the metallic chips. Briquettes formed in this manner have a greater density, but the density varies widely within each briquette so each briquette is still easily broken apart or subject to spalling, so that the theoretical advantages gained are lost in reality.
It has also been discovered that briquettes that have been formed from heated materials from which all volatile constituents have been removed are especially desirable where further melting is desired. This may be considered only desirable as a smoke abatement measure, but it is considered essential where subsequent induction melting is prescribed. Moreover, any residual heat remaining in the briquettes will comprise an effective form of preheat that is utilized fully when the briquettes are subsequently introduced into a melting furnace.
Accordingly, metallic chips are heated to remove volatile constituents therefrom, and then they are formed in a reciprocating press so they produce a suitably shaped briquette. However, briquettes so formed have a variable density and they are still easily broken apart so that the initial advantages gained are completely lost.